The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of ivy-leaved geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum hybrid. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of L218 and P174. L218 is a lilac flowering peltatum having no pollen. L218 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. P174 is a red lilac with blotch colored peltatum, with good growth and having pollen. P174 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither L218 or P174 have been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1991 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Stuttgart, Germany over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.